My love at first sight
by munkfeavor76
Summary: Theo and his brothers to go the beach. Theo learns a life leson but he may end up learning more.
1. Chapter 1

A vision of love.

Theo and his brothers Alvin and Simon decided to go the the beach along with Dave.

"Theo you should not eat before you go swimming "Simon warned.

"I am not eating, I am drinking a milk shake" he retorted..

"Theodore you really should not eat or drink before going in the water" Dave restated.

"he will be fine Dave, he has me" Alvin pointed to him self confidently.

The boys quickly got out of the car and headed for the beach.

Alvin looked over the entire beach. Alvin stopped once he got to a sand castle. Simon stood there admiring the castle also.

"lovely construction." Simon said.

"it does look cool" Alvin replied.

A chipeet in purple and one in pink walked up to them.

"so you like my sand castle?" the girl in purple simply stated with a blushing smile.

"guys I am heading to the water" Theo stated.

"yeah yeah. Alvin replied blankly.

Theo ran off and grabbed Alvin's surf board by accident.

"if Alvin can do it so can it." Theo stated to him self.

Theo headed out, Alvin noticed Theo with his board "haa my board!"

Alvin grabbed Theo's board

"Wait up!"

Simon was left with two blushing chipeets.

"ah hello ladies, my name is Simon Seville pleased to meet you."

The chipeet in pink just ignored him while the one in purple blushed a little more.

Dave was stetting up the blankest and the rest of the gear.

While Alvin was teaching Theo how to surf.

"okay now stand up carefully but quickly" Alvin instructed.

Theodore stood up and started to shake a little but quickly regained his composure.

Dave reached for his camera and snapped a picture.. to Dave it was priceless

It was a picture of Alvin and Theo surfing in the background and Simon talking to two chipeets in the foreground. Dave could not be happier..

As Alvin and Theo were coming to shore Theo had gotten a cramp in his right leg. He started to loose his balance 'whoosh' in to the water he went. While Alvin made it back to shore safely.

"oh no Theodore!" Dave yelled, Dave draped his camera as it hit the sand it snapped another pic of Dave running for the ocean.

Then a green blur came flying past Alvin, Simon and the girls and Dave.

The blond girl in green swim suite went rushing in to the water along with a life preserver.

She came back with an unconscious Theodore , the surf board and the life preserver.

Now everyone was around the unresponsive Theo.

"he's not breathing, he taking in too much water." she said as she assessed the situation.

"OH MY GOD SOMBODY CALL THE PARAMEDICS" David screaming out of fear.

"it will be okay Ellie is good at this kind of thing" The girl in purple said to Dave.

She quickly placed her fingers over the openings of his nose, then placed her mouth over his mouth and forced air in to his lungs by blowing air in. After doing this one or two times she quickly sat back up as he coughed up water.

Lucky it did not take much. '"aah ah " Theo coughed as he sat up he opened his eyes to seeing the blurry vision or a blond girl in green,

"you must be an angel" Theo passed out form exhaustion.

"nope" just doing my Job.

"hey sense you saved my brothers life and all, why don't we go out on a date" Alvin said with a smile.

"ah no" she replied flatly

"l will go out with you " the girl in pink who quickly rushed to his side.

"I like you,your cute". The girl in pink stated while batting her eye.

'My name is Brittany this is my sister Jeanette and the one in hideous green swim suit with blond hair is Eleanore."

Eleanor glared at Brittany while Jeanette gasped with her fingers over her mouth.

"Well thank you for saving Theodore" Simon stated graciously.

"its my job" Eleanor said. Then turned to a now conscious Theodore.

"i get off at 6 you want to go get a bite to eat?"

"not sure I want to ear after that?" Theo said holding his stomach while it was grumbling.

"well may be" Theo replied.

"well there is a nice restaurant right around the Connor We will meet you at 7:30" Ellie replied.


	2. Chapter 2 dinner date

Dinner date.

"Its 8 pm their late!" Alvin blurted at the table angrily.

"w-well may be something happened?" Theo replied..

"well may be they had trouble on the way over here?" Simon said.

Dave sat a few feet away at another table the waitress walked up .  
>"can I get you anything?"<p>

"well not yet but can you do me a favor ? Dave said.

"sure "she said.

"well tonight my boys are going on their first date, a-and its a group date but its with three sisters and-"

"ah I see" the waitress chuckled.

"I will tell the manger and alert the staff, not to embarrass them and to help them in any way . We here take care of our customers mister Seville."

"y-you know us?" he said.

"yes we remember you quite well"

"you don't remember me?." the waitress asked.  
>Well to be honest its been years sense I have been at this restaurant."<p>

"about ten years to be exact" she said.

The she gave him a look and it all came back to him.  
>"oh my" he said.<p>

"there will be no trouble " she said.

"how is-"

"she is fine" Dave said.

"and the boys don't remember much either" he said.

"okay got it" she said.

Simone, Theodore and Alvin leaned over to each other.

"Little does he know we all have been on dates already." Simon laughed as he spoke.

Alvin walked over to where Dave and the waitress was talking.  
>"okay and that will be a burger with avocado, onions and plantains right with garlic fries?" she said.<br>Dave looked up in surprise. "y-you remember"

"yep" she said.

"Dave?"

"Yes Alvin"

"awe he is so cute" the waitress said.

"Hey I am the Awesome one get it right."

"ALVIN!" Dave said.

"sorry mam" Alvin said.

"can we go? I don't think their going to show."

"Alvin be patient they are girls " David chuckled  
>Alvin gave him a look of not understanding<br>"how bout this sweetie, I will get you boys some root beers and a veggie sampler to get started, on the house"  
>Alvin gave a look of awe.<br>"Cool, thank you, Theo was getting hungrily anyways."  
>Alvin walked back to the table. Dave looked at the waitress.<br>"just think of it as repayment for all that we have done." she said.

Eleanor sat in front of the closet wondering what to wear. She finally decided on something that would complement her body yet still say I am not easy. After twenty minutes she decided on a skirt which faded from light green to dark blue at the bottom, with a white shirt.

its was now almost 7:45 pm and they were running late .with

"Brittany come on lets go!" Eleanor yelled.  
>Eleanor started the car. Jeanette got in the back seat.<br>"I am so nervous " Jeanette said.

"why are you nervous ?" Brittany said

"well the guy in the glasses is sooo cute and I am so well.. clumsily"

"you , I should be the one worried, I kind of kissed Theodore, the boy in green swim trunks"

"so is that the reason why you ignored the boy in red Ellie? Brittany asked.

"no I ignored him because I was busy kissing his brother"

"That's not what I remembered? Jeanette retorted.

"as i recall you were't kissing him you were giving him cp-"

"were here!" Brittany said excitedly. .

They pulled up to the restaurant.

Ellie got out of the car and did her sisters. Brittany took one last look in the mirror before heading in. The girls walked in to the restaurant

Theodore sat there with his brothers, drinking his glass of water when Alvin jumped up excitedly .  
>"aah there is my date" Alvin quickly pointed out.<p>

"to which chipette are you referring to Alvin?  
>"The blond one."<p>

Theodore stated to choke on his water.

"Theodore are you alright ?"  
>"yeah thank Simon" Theo stated as he glared up at Alvin.<br>"your date Alvin is the red head in the matching pink shirt and skirt." Theodore said in a rather distasteful tone.

"funny I asked the blond girl out and she said that they would meet me here at 7:30."  
>Simon and Theodore both glared at Alvin.<p>

"As I recall Alvin the blond ,which is named Eleanor, asked Theo out, and the red head, which is named Brittany asked you out. Which leaves me with the beautiful girl in the purple Which is named Jeanette. Simon stated.

"Thank you Simon for reminded me of her name."  
>Dave walked over to the boys.<br>"Al-vin" Theo and Simon replied to their impossible brother.

"Whats going on fellas ?"

"Alvin " Theo scowled at his brother.

"Alvin seems to be getting the girls mixes up he seem to think the one in the green was asking him out when in fact she did not do so.  
>The one in the pink in fact did so."<p>

Dave stepped closer to Alvin so only he could hear what Dave was saying .  
>"but Dave?"<p>

"she-"

"yeah thats true."

"okay Dave understood"  
>was all his brother could hear.<br>Dave left the table and sat back down.

Theo leaned over to Alvin "what did Dave say?"  
>"Nothing Teddy Ellie is all yours" a evil smirk came across his face.<p>

"She is so adorable Alvin thanks bro" Theo leaned over with his dreamy look on his face and hugged his eldest brother.

"what are brother for?"

"Their not for stealing their brothers date Alvin." Simon whispered in to Alvin 's ear.  
>Relax Simon .<p>

The girls walked in to the quaint restaurant .

"there he is, he is so cute" Brittany sequeled.  
>"Which guy are you refering to?" Jeanetter inquired.<br>"The guy in the green ofcrouse."

Eleanor ran tor the bathroom with tears in his eyes. Brittany reached out for her sister, realizing that she hurt her little sister.  
>Brittnay thought to her self, wait I did not mean to hurt you I just wanted to be like buy a guy, who is cute, smart, adorable, hamsome, and cunning-...<br>Brittany was drawn from her thoughts to realize that both of her sisters had left her standing there.

The stall door slamed open. Eleanor stepped in with her eyes glistening.  
>"she always does this, always goes for what ever she wants!" Tears streaming down her face.<p>

"she always has to have the best make up, hair, best guy in the room, what i have nothing!" she yelled to her self.  
>eleanor stepped out of the stall and went to the bathroom mirror, staring into it.<p>

eleanor staired in to the mirror then at the floor crying.

"I just don't, I am just- not good enough,I-I-I just don't feel very good about my self. I mean I am not that good looking, or special or-.  
>I am just short, fat and blond. Thats it that all I have."<p>

-  
>Theodor excused him self form the table, and headed for the bathroom.<br>he stepped in the to door marked genteman.

Theodore got to the mirror.  
>"you can do this" looking glum.<br>Theodore looked back in to the mirror, and smiled confindently.  
>"yeah"<br>Alvin has nothing on me, Theo thought to him self.I have the cute factor going on. he though to him self.  
>It's kinf of like being on stage I know what i need to do and what I want all i have to do is go out there and just do it.<br>Theodore chuckled to him self about the last thought. "well I do have Nike shoes on. He once again though to him self. As he stepped away from the mirror he  
>could hear a faint cry, and some murroring. so he leaned his ear to the vent.<p>

"I just don't feel very good about my self. I mean I am not that good looking, or special or-.  
>I am just short, fat and blond. Thats it that all I have."<p>

Theodroe sat there he felt bad. "awe"

Theodroe ran back to the table with out saying a word.

-  
>Jeant walked in seeing her sister standing at the mirror. "Ellie?"<br>she took a few steps closer. Jeanette could see that Ellie wsa crying.

Brittany stood at the bathroom doorwaiting befor walking in.

"Why? why does she always do this to us?" are we no tallowed to have what or whom we wan?"

Brittany cover her mouth while lestening in. "but I don't mean to-"  
>Brittany looked up to see Theodre comming out of the bathroom.<p>

Brittany walked in, "Ellie?"  
>"you look a mess a-and it's my fault im s-sorry." "I don't mean to be like that."<p>

Jeanette and Eleanor both stood there mouths agaped. Neither of them had ever heard their sister aplogise for what she has ever done.  
>Eleanor and Jeanette walked up to their sister and huged her.<br>"aake Ellie not so hard."

Ellie and Jean both let go of their sister. Then Ellie slapped Brittany!

"What wast that for!"  
>"That's for all of the stuff that you have done in the past, not we are even. I have just one thing to say."<br>"Okay" Brittany replied.  
>"I get Theo, you get Alvin, and Jean gets Simon."<p>

Jeanette got rather dreamy eyed,"humm yeah", and smiled then giggled.  
>Brittany thought about Alvin for a moment. she thought about his confidence, his smile. she also thought of him with out his shirt on. Then Brittany giggled,<br>then smiled.  
>"yeah"<p>

"okay then lets get fixed up then head to the table. A few minutes later the girls came walking out of the bathroom.  
>It was like a seen out of a movie. to the door man, waiter, and some of the dinner guest who could see them, it was all in slow motion.<br>The girls came out laughing, smiling brittany plumping her hair. walking in slow motion, with music playing. They all stood with their mouth  
>agaped in awe the girls looked so beautiyful that the waiter dropped his tary of dirks. they could hear mummor and wistles comming from the<br>dinner croud. Even Dave sat in awe when they passed. Dave could only thing my boys are going to need help.  
>-<p>

Alvin, Simon and Theodore sat talking to each other when suddenly the place got loud and then got quite.

"what going on? Theo asked.

"don't know Simon replied.

"their just in awe of my awesomeness. Alvin replied.

Alvin sat there with a smile on his face and his eye squited."ah Alivn I don't think their looking at us or you. Simon stated."what do ya mean Simon?"

"look!" Theo said.

the all three looked up in shock and surprise.  
>As the girls walked over to the table in what seemed to be slow motion. All the boys could do was but smile and satire.<p>

Then they were drawn form their shock and awe moment  
>"hello boys." the girls said in chorus.<p>

Theodore jumped out of his chair and rushed over to Eleanor. Then he pulled out the chair next to him for her.  
>"A seat for a beautiful lady." Eleanor graciously took her seat. "Thank you!" she smiled.<p>

Simon did the same for Jeanette. As her sister Ellie did Jeanette replied in the same manner.

Alvin and Brittany stood there staring at each other the usual swave and charismatic guy that Alvin was usually was stuck, until Theo stuck his elbow in.  
>"pisst Alvin?" his brother Theo whispered to him.<p>

"oh right yeah sorry I was taken by your beauty"  
>Brittany stood in awe of his comment. Then quickely but calmly alvin walked over and pulled the chair out for her.<p>

"one second before you sit." he said.  
>Alvin rushed over to a table with no one sitting grabed a red rose.<p>

"for you" was all that he said.

Everyone was sitting at the table when the waitress walked up.

"Could you give us a few minutes they just arrived a moment ago."  
>The waitress looked at simon then at the rest of the grup.<p>

"you all look so perfect especally you two." the waitress pointed to Alvin and brittany.  
>Brittany blushed Alvin smiled confidently.<br>"Thank you." he replied.  
>Theodre and Simon looked at each other and rolled their eyes.<p>

The waitress came back and had taken their order. when a water had walkd over and handed Simone a note.

How is it going boys? I have a suprise for you so don't eat too much.  
>also there is a even bigger suprise if you don't create any problems. have a good dinner<br>love Dave.  
>Alvin could barely believe it. The boys huddled up whispering to each other. Trying to figure it out.<br>The girls could hear the boys chattering. Brittany and her sister gave each other a look of what's going on.

"seroulsy Alvin you think Dave is going to rent us a cabin for us and the girls. I don't think so"

"com on Simon what else could it be I mean I have stayed out of trouble for the last year or so "

"Alvin I just don't think Dave would do that" I mean he trust you more now than he ever did but ,but for us three to be alone with girls I don't know Alvin what do you think Simon?

"I rather like the idea me and Jeanette sitting down reading a book together at night drinking a nice cool glass of fermented berries' aged just right, straight out of the barrel."

"me and Brittany sitting by the fire. starring …..at eachother...playing a game... then retireing to the bead.

"me and Eleanor waking up making breakfrast togeather. sitting at the table eating breakfast together. talking about how we will go to the lake in the early in the morning for a nice walk."  
>Alvin and Simon sat there staring at Theodore. laughing at him .<p>

"oh bys did you forget about us? they herad Brittany say."  
>the boys sat up laughing<p>

"no no no we were talking about some other plans, and then Simon and I were laughing at theo's redoucls coment."  
>Theodore loked down at the ground with embarrasment.<br>Brittany and her sisters looked at Theodore. Then he looked even more emvarrased.

"it was just a silly idea" he said starting to feel self consious of him self thinking that he was not much of a male.

"well Dave sent us a note saying-" Alvin kicked theodore under the table.

"well we may have a surprise for you if. our everything goes well..Alvin said.  
>Brittany looked at her sisters. They knew what she was thinking, Brittany wanted to see what the surprise was.<br>Simon had an idea. he waved the waitress over , then wispered something into her ear.

"right a way sir"

"the is the first part of the suprese" Simon responded. " Jeanette if you don't mind."  
>Simon held out his hand Simon led jeanette to a private table. Then a waiter wispered something into Theodres ear and led the both of them to their own private table.<br>Which left alvin and britany on their own.


	3. Chapter 3 dinner date part 2

love at first sight chapter 3 dinner date part 2.

Dave look around the dining room. Dave noticed Simone and Jeanette were not eating much but, that they there chatting away enjoying each other company. Dave looked towards the center of the room to see Alvin and Brittany not eating not talking but just sat there staring for a few moments. Brittany sat there until Alvin spoke.

"so... what do you like to do for fun?" he asked. "well I like to perform , sing , dance, act.I can do anything" she said. "Oh?" really" he said. "you don't believe me?" "no, no , no, no it's not that is just I would not mind seeing you sing ,dance or act." "Me and my brothers sing, dance and act, but we only do shows during the summer, well usually " "usually?" she said.. "yeah Dave wants us to take the summer off to relax and have some fun as a family but I would rather, sing." Alvin said putting his hand on his chin as if he was thinking out a plan. "May be my sisters and I can help?" She stated.

Alvin arched an eye brow at her words. "may be you can..."

Mean while over at Theodore's table...

Eleanor sat there while Theodore was eating. he looked up to notice that she had stopped eating. Dave had notice as well. "are you okay?" Theodore said in a rather concerned tone. Eleanor sat there staring down at her plate. she was not hungry its was not like her to not eat. she was hoping that her sisters have not noticed. "Eleanor? " head her name being called. She was suddenly dragged from her thoughts. "are you okay?" but she did not answer. Theodore started to get really concerned he looked around so he got up walked around the table. grabbed her hand and said "come with me" Eleanor stood up and just followed Theodore outside. fortunate for Theodore and Eleanor siblings they had not noticed then leaving but Dave did. Dave waved for the waitress to come over. "could you watch my and my sons table for us don't let anything happen to the food. " Dave said. yes of course sir. Dave snuck out side hidden watching the two young teens he could hear Theodore talk to her. "Eleanor ? what's wrong? , you can tell me" Theodore grabbed her chin and brought her eyes to meet hers. she stared into his eyes and could heard the concern in his voice and the worry in his eyes and the sincere look on his face, but before she could speak Theo did. "Eleanor I head what you said". "In the bathroom." Theodore put his hand on her back and started to rub her back. I know that you are unhappy about your self and the way you look. I am going to be honest with you." "you are the most beautiful girl on the planet to me. from your golden blond hair to your emerald eyes that sparkle like well emeralds." she chuckled at his words. I know I am not the most smartest guy like Simon or the best way with words like Alvin , but I am trying my best.

"tell me what's on your mind please." She sat there for a moment thinking everything that had happened . "well-" she said. "It's my sister she is, well when she see something she wants she usually stops at nothing to get what ever she wants." "And well she noticed you at the beach and she knows I like you , and-" "your afraid that she will get what she wants , which is me right" Theodore questioned. Eleanor nodded her head and then looked at the ground.

"well - you don't have to worry about her. I am not interested in her, she is a bit too much like Alvin for my likening." Theodore said. Eleanor looked up with an unsure look.

"but every guy wants my sister."

"not every guy" he said.

'she seems a bit bossy." he said.

"yeah she is." Eleanor replied.

"and when she don't get her way she gets all prissy "

"Sound like Alvin" Theo said. They both laughed.

"Eleanor ?"

"yeah"

"I have two questions for you."

"oh?'

"one will you go out with me on another date? and two are you hungry, because I am starving"

"yes and double yes" she giggled.

"Theo?"

"yes"

"Do you like to cook?"

"God yes."

"and your not gay?"

"yeah I am happy"

"no I mean are you, do you like, guys romantically ?"

"god no!" he chuckled "lets go back inside and eat"

by this time the full moon was out. and the outside garden was lit by the moon light that they have been standing in. Eleanor started to walk towards the door.

"oh Eleanor ? one thing." Eleanor turned around to see Theodore smiling , he had plucked one of the red rose with yellow tips that had been in the garden..

"Eleanor I , I , Lo-"

Eleanor walked over to Theodore and hushed him with a single finger to his lips. Eleanor hushed him. Eleanor put her forehead to his. Her moonlit emerald eyes staring in to his. "Theodore..." she whispered. she placed her arms around his neck and leaned in whispered in to his ear once again "for the first time in my life I have never felt so happy" she pulled back and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Eleanor?" Brittany replied

"Theodore?" Alvin replied.

They turned their head to see they eldest siblings staring with bewildered looks in ther faces. Eleanor and Theodore blushed a deep crimson color. Eleanor had ran, passing between Alvin and Brittany.

"Thanks a lot" "you two just ruined the most perfect moment I have ever had." she said running away. Theodore walked up to Brittany.

"yes" she said.

"you really know how to hurt your sister." and Theodore walked off. Dave hear was yeaning to help his youngest son but he knew that he could not. he is going to get his perfect moment. Dave thought to him self. Alvin and Brittany sat out side talking about what just happened . They also started talking about what they could do to make this summer a better one, the kind of summer that they wanted. Dave snuck back in to the restaurant, and to his seat. Simon and Jeanette's talking when Jeanette started talking about her sisters once again when she looked over and noticed her sisters and his brothers were not in their seats .

"Simon?" Simon looked over to where Jeanette was looking.

"oh no" he said in a worry some tone.

"What?" she said.

"Alvin is probably getting into trouble."

Eleanor ran back to her seat. Theodore came running to her side, Simon and Jeanette came running to the table as well.

"She- they."

"Eleanor I know they ruined a moment for us,b-but we can have another moment ok" Theodore said in a pleading tone.

"It's not like that was THE moment" she said Theodore stood there not sure what to say.

"Ellie?" come on lets go the restroom and talk." Jeanette said. all that Eleanor could do was hang her head and say was "okay" Simon sat down

"Theo..."

"her sister and Alvin ruined the moment for us."

"and yes I realize that they did not mean to do that but,-" Theodore just huffed

"I am sure there will be another moment Theo, it was just bad timing. That's all "Simon replied. I know but she does not feel so great about her self and, I was helping her to see that people do love her , I mean I love her for whom she is " Theodore stated.

"yes we don't know each other very well but I know that she is the one for me. okay Simon."

"Theodore I -"

"look you and Alvin always treat me like I am some idiot but you know I am tired of it really."

"I am not smart as you or cool as Alvin but I- I. " Theodore walked away frustrated, agitated at his brother and her sisters.=========== -

Jeanette and Eleanor were in the bathroom standing there when her anger just exploded. Jeanette sat there while Eleanor unleashed her anger at her sister, about her sisters, his brothers, and the situation. Jeanette could not get a word in at all.

"but- I , we, they" "try and think about this-" that was it that was all Jeanette could get out before Eleanor had walked out. ==================================================================================================================

Alvin and Brittany walked in and sat back at their table Simon and Jeanette joined them . They sat talking about the problems of the night.

"awe just let them cool off I am sure they will be fine. Theodore never misses dessert" Alvin said Brittany giggled at his response and replied ."neither has Eleanor"

"but what if your brother and Eleanor don't return?" Jeanette replied.

"Alvin is right they will be fine." Simon said.

"I don't know." Jeanette replied back. -

Eleanor and Theodore had met in the hallway both angered by the entire night's situation. They looked at each other after a moment Theodore waved her to go out sided with him, and so she followed him. They went out back around behind the building in the ally. They sat on the ground in the cool night air.

"you know we don't have to take this." Take what Theo?"

"all this carp from our siblings."

"I have some money that I have been stashing for a while." he said.

"oh?" she replied

"yeah do you want to go?"he said.

"yeah why not, and then we could-" she leaned over to his ear and Theodore blushed and smiled.

"but- I, I am not, I still am , well... why not I need to be more bold. I can't be afraid of life any more dram it!" "oops sorry Ellie"

"for what being so cute,." Eleanor hushed him "it's okay let's go." she whispered..

=================================================================================================================================================================================\ (a\n) so what do you think of the story so far let me know. also if you are apart of deviant art I am holding a contest for points. as soon as I decided how I wish to break up the points the contest will commence.


	4. Chapter 4

love at first sight: getting to know you. chapter 4.

Theodore and Eleanor walked down the street it was getting quite chilly so Theodore gave his coat to Ellie to keep her warm. The ice-cream shop was open and the lights were one. The ice shop was a all night sweet and treats kind of place. they had everything you could think of ,if it was a dessert. They walked in and spotted the counter and chairs to the left. They sat down and observed the room noticing the tables and a few customers just sitting and chatting.

"what can I get you?" the man behind the counter said. Theodore looked at the menu while Eleanor looked at the short brown hair, middle aged, polite man.

"you will have a fruit and yogurt with ice-cream and extra nuts." the shop keep said.

"and the lady will have the same but with chocolate sauce?"the shop keep said.

Eleanor and Theodore were both quite shocked and surprised. "b- but how did you know?" Theodore said. But the shop keep did not reply. "here you go enjoy no charge." the shop keep said. "I know that your brother and my sister did not mean to ruin that moment but it just sucked" Eleanor said.

"yeah I know but may be we can make our own moment again.", "what do you think?" Theodore said.

"well we could always" Eleanor leaned in and whispered into Theodore's ear. "but I have only done that once, and I am not good at that." he said.

"neither am I, but I thought it's something we could booth do." Eleanor said.

"yeah but we have to wait"

"yeah I know we should." , "but I think we will be okay if we are careful." she said.

"well... okay but could we go some place that no one will see us?" Theodore said.

"yeah I know of a place it's a place that I go when I want to be by my self." "it will be just our place, what do you think?" Eleanor said.

"yeah." Theodore smiled. "oh Ellie?"

"yeah" "have you ever done this with any one else?"

"no I thought I would do this with some one special." she said.

Ten minutes later...

Jeanette walked into the women's restroom and found nothing. Simon did the same, again found no one. "nothing... their not here" Simon said to Jeanette as she steeped out of the women's restroom. "Where could they be?" Jeanette said. "clam down I'm sure they could not have gone far"

"Jeanette?"

"yes?" "who do you three live with?"

"Come on Simon we will have to tell Dave the Theodore has left, I am sure he is going to worry." she said.

Jeanette and Simon walked back to the table.

"you never answered my question" Simon said in anoyance.

Jeanette walked over to Alvin and Brittany's table and informed them of the problem Alvin stood up as did Brittany and Jeanette started to walk over to Dave. Alvin turned and looked at Simon and could tell Jeanette was ignoring him, and that Simon was getting annoyed. "Girls." Alvin yelled. Brittany and Jeanette turned around . "yes." they both said. "Simon asked a question, and usually if he ask a question is because he can figure out where they might be." They girls looked at Simon.

"where do you live and do you live with any one?"

"well..." Jeanette said while looking at Brittany. Brittany sighed in defeat.

"we live by our selves, Ellie would not go there, if she went any where she would have gone to the beach." Brittany said.

'We just can't just leave Dave will freak" Simon said.

"of course we can, watch and learn".

Alvin, Simon and the girls walked over to Dave.

"Dave?" "yes Alvin." "can we take the girls out for a walk before we leave?" Dave thought for a moment. "yes, but be back in twenty min then we leave."

So the boys and girls left the restaurant.

"knowing Theodore he probably went to get some ice-cream, but where is the nearest ice-cream shop?"

"there is one down the street." Jeanette replied.

"okay let's go!" Alvin replied. -

* * *

><p>"well could do that but we should be back in twenty minutes." Theo said.<p>

"some how I don't think it will take long" Eleanor giggled her reply.

"hey!" Theodore replied.

"I'm sure I could last longer than you." Theo replied

"oh really." she said.

"oh yeah" he said.

"yeah" she said.

At this point they were noise to nose almost kissing. Then it happened, Theodore had rather surprised Ellie. Theodore kissed her right in front of everyone. Eleanor was pleasantly surprised.

"come one lets go do this!" she said.

Eleanor grabbed Theodore's hand ran out of the shop leaving Theodore's coat. Ellie and Theo ran out the door, around the corner, down the street to the beach.

* * *

><p>Alvin and Simon and the girls walked up to the ice cream shop door just as Theodore and Eleanor had turned the corner. The shop keeper walked out and shout the store door with Theo's coat in his arms.<p>

"hey! that's not your coat!" Alvin yelled to the shop keep.

"I know that" The shop keep said. "Alvin, hello Brittany, Jeanette." The shop keep said.

Alvin and the group looked at the man with a weird look. The shop keep gave the boys Theodore's coat. "thank you" Simon replied. "we have to find them!" Jeanette said with a disparate plea in her voice. Alvin looked up.

"hey thanks for Theo's coat- where did he go? and how did he know our names?" Alvin said.

"creepy we have never seen him before." Brittany said.

" you are famous, we are not." Jeanette said.

"yeah we are" Alvin replied

"Alvin!" Simon scorned.

"sorry I did not mean it to com off so rude." Alvin said.

* * *

><p>"do you have a rubber suit?" Eleanor said.<p>

"no why." Theo said giving her a weird look.

"What is the suit for?" Theo said.

"the rubber suit will keep you dry and warn." she said.

"oh, I don t have one" Theo said.

Eleanor though for a second. Eleanor leaned over and whispered in to his ear. Theodore smiled.

* * *

><p>"where else would they have gone?" Jeanette said.<p>

Brittany thought for a moment.

"come on " Brittany said running down the street.

They ran down the street after Brittany and turned the corner and headed for the beach. It started getting dark, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon and Alvin had reached the beach finally.

"wait here" Brittany said.

Brittany ran off as she turned the corner she was caught by surprise by what she seen. Brittan had seen Eleanor and Theodore come in on their surf boards, and jumped on to the beach and in to the sand laughing and giggling. Theodore and Eleanor sat up and started conversation.

"may be one day we could get up early before sunrise and we can sit on the beach to watch it?" Theodore questioned.

"that sounds great Teddy" Eleanor said.

"hey Britt what's is going-" Alvin started to say but Brittany silenced him.

"sshhh be quiet do you want them to hear us" Brittany said in a harsh but hushed tone.

"no why what's going on?" Alvin said. as he started to peek around the rock wall. however Brittany grabbed him. "We don't need to ruin their moment again do we?" she said.

"well no but we do need to bring them back before Dave gets wind of what going on" Simon said in a whisper as he walked up behind hi brother and Brittany.

"what are we gong to do." Jeanette said.

"I have an idea" Alvin said. "here is what we do" he said as everyone gathered in a huddle.

* * *

><p>"this has been fun Theo"<p>

"yeah I never though I would ever do this surfing like this." can we do this again?" he said.

"sure here is my phone number" she said smiling.

Theodore pulled out his phone. as he did so it rang.

"Its Alvin" Theodore sighed

"so answer it" Eleanor said with a smile on her face.

"hello, sorry about that, what!" 'a ah okay we will be there shortly " he said.

"what's going on ?" Ellie said.

"well if we don't return to the restaurant in hive minutes Dave will kill me and Alvin said something about me getting into alot more trouble"

"what does he mean by more trouble?"

"I don't know but with Alvin that could mean anything.

"let's get going" Eleanor said.

"just one last thing?

"what?"

"my number"

They quickly exchanged numbers and got changed and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

><p>where are they?" Dave said Dave reached for his phone and started to dial. Dave looked over at the tables and noticed Alvin and Brittany just siting down as was Simon and Jeanette.<p>

"where is Theodore and a, ah?"

"Eleanor?" Jeanette said.

"Right Eleanor."

"ah well ah."

"I'm sure she I right out side Dave." Brittany said.

well I will go pay the bill, thank you for saving Theodore's life and taking my boys on this- ah." "Dinner" Jeanette replied. "yes that's it thank you-?"

"Jeanette is my name."

Dave went to pay the bill. Alvin and Simon were starting to worry.

"they better be here or I'll be in trouble, and that has not happened for years!" Alvin said with his arems in the air.

"wait why would you be grounded if your brother left?" Jeanette questioned.

Simon sighed.

"for years Alvin would get in trouble for stupid things", However we, Alvin and I have always taken responsibility for Theodore. "

"So if Theo is late Alvin takes the blame?" Brittany said.

"yep" Alvin confidently.

"but why?"

"well Theo fell out of the tree at when he was younger and well Alvin has always blamed him self for not watching Theo closely, so. Simon said

"so I take the blame for Theo every time." Alvin said.

"And Dave knows of this?" Jeanette said.

"no." Simon said.

"he knows of Theo falling out of the tree but not because of Alvin ." Simon replied.

Jeanette looked at Brittany, and Brittany looked fondly at Alvin understanding a little more. Dave finally came back from paying the bill. Dave had noticed Alvin was standing next to Brittany and Simon next to Jeanette. Dave smiled. Brittany started to ask Dave about Theo but Alvin had stopped Brittany by grabbing her and spinning her around, and then kissing her to shut her up. Jeanette and Simon's mouth dropped in surprise. when Alvin was done with his kiss he had left Brittany that moment Eleanor and Theodore had walked up to the table. Eleanor noticed right a way that Brittany was in a daze.

"well boys this was a fun night right, may be we should do this again?" Dave said.

"oh yeah " Alvin replied.

"uh huh." Simon replied. excitedly.

" yes" Theo said.

Simon and Jeanette exchanged their numbers . Simon also gave Jeanette his email address and the location of the library that he goes to.

" well boys did you have any fun tonight?"

"more than I could imagine." Theo said in a dreamy state.

"what did you say Theodore ?" Dave questioned.

"he means , ah" Alvin started to say .

"he means he would like to do this again Dave" Simon said as he closed the car door.

"oh okay lets go home."

The girls started to drive away, Alvin , Simon and Theodore turned around and looked out the window. "wait ! I forgot to get Brittany's number Dave !" Alvin said.

"Alvin its will be okay we have-"

"but she is getting away!"

"Alvin, stop Al-vin!" Dave said.

"yes Dave?" Alvin said.

"we have their mobile numbers and Theodore has their address" Simon said.

"oh" Alvin said.

As the boys rode away looking out the back of the car window they noticed the guy from the icecream shop standing out infornt of the resturant. as the boys looke at the man, he disappered right in front of them..  
>"what the?" simon saind in a low voice.<br>Alvin, simon and Theodore looked at each other.  
>"an angel?" Theo said.<p>

weeks went by and the boys kept seeing the girls. Dave had spotted Theodore's Diary. and decided to read it. '

-september 28xxxx

Dear diary I think Eleanor and I are in love. I have loved her sense I first seen her. I think I will marry her some day-'

Dave closed the diary and put it back and smiled to him self. "its about time' Dave said to him self.


End file.
